


To Be (Or Not To Be)

by adamewriter



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, SmoshWritingWeek2019, SmoshWritingWeek2019- Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamewriter/pseuds/adamewriter
Summary: Smosh, the local high school drama club, receives new direction and new students for the upcoming school year.





	To Be (Or Not To Be)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Day 2 of SmoshWritingWeek2019! Hope y'all enjoy :)

The walk to the school’s blackbox after summer break was exhilarating for students of the drama club. The cloister of students expected excitement as the club was being passed on to two new drama club sponsors, Mr. McLaughlin and Mr. McNeal. There were rumors going on that their new sponsors didn’t care what they did, students had complete control of Smosh.

“How did they even get the name Smosh?” a freshman asked as they walked past. “Aren’t they the drama club?”

“Some say there’s some weird story behind it from past students,” another shrugged. “Who knows. Guess it sticked.”

Walking into the blackbox was a whole new feeling. The door was left wide open for anyone to come and leave as they please. There was a general buzz in the room as each student said hi and gave hugs as more students came in. They noticed their sponsors in their office, willing to leave the students as their own for now. Old students welcomed in new people who wanted to now join in the fun of the club and see what Smosh was all about.

Outside of the door stood someone with nerves running through their whole body, unsure of what to expect. She read the club’s poster on the wall over and over to make sure she was at the right place and at the right time. She didn’t know anyone and found the whole “Smosh” thing worrisome. She would take a small peek into the room and notice the congregation of students in the room. _Would they even accept me?_ The girl tucked some of her short hair behind her ear as inhaled a deep breath before reading the poster one more time. _Let’s just make sure we’re at the right place one more time…_

“Hey,” someone said as they tapped on her shoulder. “Are you here for the drama club meeting?”

“Umm…” she hesitated, noticing that if she wanted to back out now- this would be her only chance. “Yes, yes. I’m here for the drama club meeting. Smosh, right?” ”

“Damien, you ready to lose at try not to laugh this year?” A blonde boy commented as they walked up to Damien and stood right next to him. “Oh, sorry.”

“Oh, no problem Shayne,” Damien said smiling at Shayne. “And you’re definitely going to lose this year.”

“We’ll see about that,” Shayne smirked, then gave a smile toward the girl. “Sorry, I’m Shayne by the way.”

“Kimmy,” she shyly smiled, awkwardly shaking hands with the blonde boy in front of her.

“I’m Damien, by the way,” Damien smiled. “Shayne here has been my best friend for awhile now.”

“And I always seem to kick his ass at Smosh’s annual traditions,” Shayne laughs. “Which, we need to head in before the meeting starts. I’ll see y’all inside. ”

Shayne rushes inside while Damien gestures Kimmy toward the door, hearing an echo of voices coming from inside the room. Kimmy nods and takes in a small breath to herself as she heads into the room. She takes in the space with students already filled in some of the seats. She takes note of students with different hairstyles: a girl with bright purple hair while talking to someone with bright orange hair and another boy with silver hair, something she had never seen before in a high school.

“Aw you-!” she heard the boy with orange hair exclaim while a bundle of laughter coming from the girl. “Why did you have to do that?”

She took a seat in the chair closest to the door, not knowing where to go. She looked around for maybe someone she had class with earlier in the day, and she recognized one person, but she was afraid of getting their name wrong. _What was their name? Ian- I think? Maybe Ivan? Is it okay to try and go sit down next to Shayne? Maybe I’ll see if I can go talk to him later on._

“Have you done theatre before?” Damien asked as he settled into the chair next to Kimmy.

“A little,” she said while setting down her backpack. “I did some community theatre.”

“Well it’s wonderful to have you Kimmy,” Damien smiled. “Everyone here is friendly, just be careful with that one right there. He might bite.”

Kimmy looked over in the direction where Damien was looking, and noticed a boy wearing a bright yellow jacket and pants. She slightly laughed at the sight in front of her eyes, and Damien noticed a little ease fall over Kimmy.

“Does he always wear bright yellow?” she asked, unsure of what’s going on in front of her. “And does he really bite?”

“I think it’s an homage to when he was in Charlie Brown,” Damien laughed. “He may bite once in awhile. Depends on the day and how well Joven knows you. You’ll be fine for awhile Kimmy.”

“Damimem!” you heard a shout from the entrance of the blackbox, a girl of short blonde hair entered the room. She immediately ran up to Damien for a hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long!”

“Hey Courtney. It’s so great to see you,” Damien smiled at her while giving a hug. “This is Kimm, she’s going to join us this year.”

“Uh, hi, Courtney,” Kimmy offered a smile. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Kimmy you are going to love it,” Courtney exclaimed, hugging Kimmy. Kimmy took in the hug and didn’t know what to do, but it was a nice gesture. Courtney took the seat behind Kimmy. “You’re going to meet so many-”

“Hey everyone listen up,” you heard a booming voice clear the cacophony of the room. Everyone quickly shuffled to a seat and faced the front of the room, taking in the sight of the two teachers standing in front of them.

“That’s Mr. McLaughlin, one of the new sponsors,” Damien whispered. “And the one next to him is Mr. McNeal.”

“We are happy to take on the drama club this year,” Mr. McLaughlin spoke, while another student ran into the room. “We want you to-”

“Ah, sorry I’m late,” a boy hastily said while taking a seat in the middle of the room, holding onto the hat on top of his head. Kimmy took in his noticeable fashion sense, along with him giving a high five to the guy with glasses next to him.

“Nice for you to join us Mr. Leak,” Mr. McNeal said. “We hope you can be here on time.”

“I’ll try but no promises. Keith Leak Jr. has a habit of running late,” Keith nodded and laughed. “Anything for you Mr. McNeal.

“Now getting back to the topic,” Mr. McLaughlin said. “This year is going to be lots of fun but it will need dedication from every single one of you.”

“We are going to allow one-hundred percent student control over this club, as long as we don’t get in trouble,” Mr. McNeal laughed. “We want this to be a place of self-expression of you as members.”

“If this means you’re putting on Shakespeare, so it be it,” Mr. McLaughlin laughed. “To be or not to be.”

The as a whole laughed at the bad joke by Mr. McLaughlin, some rolling their eyes. Damien just nudged Kimmy as she laughed at the situation, hoping that she was feeling more comfortable in the situation as currently is in.

“All jokes aside-” Mr. McLaughlin and Mr. McNeal shrugged at each other and in unison- “We welcome you to Smosh. We’ll be in the office if you need anything.”

Mr. McLaughlin and Mr. McNeal walked into their office and a silence fell over the blackbox, everyone looking around at each other for a minute. The room erupted in claps and cheers, Kimmy joining in the clap. A few students broke out into dance around the room, people getting hyped and excited. Students resumed talking to each other as before, some just trying to catch up on the shenanigans from summer, others starting to plan out the school year.

“Kimmy! Come on!” Courtney pulled on Kimmy’s arm and got her out of her chair, leading her to the group of students that were dancing and hanging out. “Everyone! This is Kimmy, she’s joining us this year!”

“Kimmy!” Everyone interjected as they continued their excitement.

“Hi, everyone,” Kimmy did a small little wave to the conjoining group with a shy smile.

Each student went around and introduced themselves: _Ian, oh that’s his name. Lasercorn. Mari. Joven. Noah. Boze. Keith. Olivia. Wes. Of course, Shayne. Damien. Courtney. And Sohinki? Wow there are so many names to remember._ Each person had their own thing that they did with Kimmy. Some happily gave Kimmy a hug, others high fived her and did their own creative way of greeting her. I didn’t know I would be this well received into the club.

“I’m excited to be here,” Kimmy smiled after all the introductions. “I honestly didn’t know what to expect.”

“We’re a family here Kimmy,” Ian smiled. “Mainly fighting with each other because we’re competitive, but a family. I like to think you’re in a treat this year, Kimmy.”

“Welcome to the family, Kimmy,” Damien said, leaning against Kimmy’s shoulder. “I think you’re going to fit right in.”


End file.
